SURFIN' 3000 GTR
Romanized Title SURFIN' 3000GTR Japanese Title SURFIN' 3000GTR English Title SURFIN' 3000GTR Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Romaji mayo naka no tv ase ban da body matowaritsukanaide yo t-shirt hisashiburi no yasumi asahi ga nobottemo kabi ga hae sou de nanda ka samui kono heya wo deyou omae wo mukae ni ikou ii kara nore yo tsukamattero jyuutai nutte yukou tottemo kyou no omae kawaii senaka ga moeru you da ittemimashou ka kono yo no hashi made sunahama no yopparai nemuri ni ochite namida ga koboreru kurai oo yakedo odorenakute sorry oyogenakute sorry kaeritasou na omae oo akubi ima hajimeyou hitori kiri demo yarou nami ni nore yo hadaka ni nare shuutai misete yarou mawari no yatsu ni hirumu na baby kono mama kaeranai yo shoppai umi ga sesera waratteru ase ni mamire hikkurikaere massao na sora nomikome sennen sakinya cool na surfer umare kawatte misero nami ni nore yo hadaka ni nare ii mono misete yarou mawari no yatsu ni hirumu na baby kono mama kaeranai yo nami ni idome karappo ni nare ashita ga kunakutemo ii waraitai yatsu wa warae yo baby isshou wasurenai yo ochite yuku hi ga sekai wo someru mayoi tsuzukeru otoko yo sayonara sayonara! Japanese 真夜中のTV 汗ばんだボディ まとわりつかないでよTシャツ 久しぶりの休み 朝日が昇っても カビが生えそうでなんだかサムい この部屋を出よう おまえを迎えにいこう いいから乗れよ つかまってろ 渋滞ぬってゆこう とっても今日のオマエカワイイ 背中が燃えるようだ いってみましょか この世の端まで 砂浜の酔っ払い 眠りにおちて 涙がこぼれるくらい 大ヤケド 踊れなくてSorry 泳げなくてSorry 帰りたそうなオマエ 大アクビ 今 始めよう 一人きりでもやろう 波に乗れよ ハダカになれ 醜態みせてやろう まわりのヤツに怯むなbaby このまま帰らないよ しょっぱい海がせせら笑ってる 汗にまみれ ひっくりかえれ 真っ青な空 飲み込め 1000年先にゃクールなサーファー 生まれ変わってみせろ 波に乗れよ ハダカになれ いいモノみせてやろう まわりのヤツに怯むなbaby このまま帰らないよ 波に挑め からっぽになれ 明日が来なくてもいい 笑いたいヤツは笑えよbaby 一生忘れないよ 落ちてゆく陽が 世界を染める 迷い続ける男よさよなら English TV in the middle of the night, a perspiring body Hey T-shirt, don't stick to me After such a long break, even the sun rises Seems like mold has started to grow in this cold I'm leaving this room On my way to pick you up Just get on, hold on, and let us get out of this traffic jam You look so cute today—my back feels like burning Should we try and head out to the end of the world? A drunkard falls asleep on the sandy beach A large, burned wound is just like hot tears spilling out "Sorry," I don't wanna dance—"Sorry," I don't wanna swim A big yawn signals you wanna go home Let's start from here on Even when I'm left by myself, I'll do it Ride the waves, bare skinned—show some disgracefulness A baby frightened by those fellows around, don't go home like this The salty sea is laughing Smeared with sweat, getting knocked about over and over Swallowed by the deep blue sky A cool surfer from 1,000 years ago I'll show you how he's been reborn again Ride the waves, bare skinned—show some good things Like a baby daunted by the people around, don't go home like that Free your mind and play with the waves—even if tomorrow doesn't come, it's okay A guy who just wants to laugh, baby—I'll never forget this lifetime The setting sun dyes the world in its image Say goodbye to the guy who was always so lost Goodbye!